Lágrimas de una Rosa
by Alhaja
Summary: El corazón de una mujer siempre será el corazón de una mujer. Desde que lo acepté, comprendí que nací con el destino de una rosa, viviré con resplandeciente intensidad y, tal como las rosas florece con nobleza, moriré deshoja bellamente y con dignidad. [Serie de drabbles]
1. Lágrimas de una rosa

**_Lágrimas de una rosa_**

 ** _Fecha de publicación: 9 de enero del 2018_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Berusaiyu no Bara, o mejor conocida como La Rosa de Versalles, es creación de Riyoko Ikeda, yo simplemente me enamoré de Oscar y aquí estoy... escribiendo.**_

* * *

Mi destino… ¿Cuál era mi destino? ¿Cuál era el propósito de mi vida?

Esa pregunta me la realicé desde muy pequeña, cuando noté como todos se asombraban de que yo, la sexta y última hija del coronel Jarjayes fuera vestida y tratada como varón. Algo que en mi jamás ocasionó disgusto alguno, tuve una infancia plena y feliz, al mirar mi reflejo en el espejo no me veía como a un ser extraño ni diferente. Estaba demasiado apresurada en crecer y ser la mejor dominando la espada, deseaba fervientemente ser invencible en el combate y liderar con valor y coraje a los soldados de la guardia real.

Y cumplí ese, mi amado sueño de niñez, pero... ¿acaso me hizo eso feliz?

Analizándolo ahora, tanto tiempo después, lo que siempre desee fue llevar en alto el nombre de mi país. Las primeras lágrimas que derramé en mi adolescencia fueron por el, mi amada Francia; en el funeral del Rey Luis VX, lloraba desconsolada presa del profundo desasosiego que me trasmitía un futuro incierto, tan desconocido y presagiado al mismo tiempo. Rememorar aquellos tiempos ahora me hace caer en cuenta de que André siempre tuvo razón, mi instinto femenino era poderoso.

A lo largo de los años me he sentido impotente, confusa, rabiosa y furibunda, todo lo que más temía desfilaba ante mis ojos y yo no era más que una humilde espectadora.

No era nada más que una simple mujer.

* * *

 ** _Oh... mi querida y valerosa Oscar, yo vengaré tu memoria de a trocitos._**

 ** _*~Alhaja~*_**


	2. El control que os da la espada

_**El control que os da la espada**_

 ** _Fecha de publicación: 13 de enero del 2018_**

* * *

Un gran sabio dijo que todos los humanos nacemos libres, y puede que tuviera razón, lo que no dijo es que con el primer llanto nos roban la oportunidad de serlo.

Mi padre me entreno como se entrenan a los buenos soldados, para una única función; siempre firmes, siempre leales, un soldado no pregunta, un soldado nunca duda y sobre todo un buen soldado solo obedece. Se me inculcó esa doctrina desde tan pequeña, que obedecer resultaba para mí algo tan natural como respirar.

¿Y es que en algún momento se me había dado oportunidad a elegir? No, y era algo tan arraigado a mi ser que no fue sino muchos años después cuando caí en cuenta en que tenía el poder para hacerlo.

Nací como una mujer y se mi impuso crecer como un hombre, vestir como uno, luchar como uno, hacer valer mi casa y el honor de mi apellido como tal. Al cumplir la edad indicaba se me asignó el mando de la guardia real a servicio de la futura delfina de Francia, tal y como mi padre había deseado desde siempre, ennobleciendo su apellido al servir a los reyes de la corona.

Fui la única de mis hermanas en permanecer en casa después de los 16, cuando ya todas estaban casadas y con hijos, dedica a administrar la fortuna de mi familia, el bien amado legado de mi padre.

¿Y en qué podía yo opinar?

Aunque nací mujer no se me permitía serlo, lo único que se me aplicaba en mi condición de fémina era la imposibilidad a opinar. Una mujer no toma decisiones, no refuta, no se encarga más que de las labores hogareñas y los hijos, siempre sumisa solo asiente con dignidad. Ya fuera su marido, padre o hermano, su posición junto a la cabeza de la casa siempre seria la misma, por debajo.

Junto a mi padre yo no era diferente, no opinaba en nada, no tenía el derecho, vivía en completa contención y si siquiera era consciente de ello.

La única diferencia radicó en que a mí, contrario al resto de las chicas en la corte, se me enseñó a luchar como a los hombre. Se me enseñó a empuñar una espada y blandirla con la destreza de quien obtiene la victoria en la batalla, se me enseñó a resguarda mi nombre y mi honor con el filo de mi hoja, se me enseñó a no ser quien cayera ensangrentada en el polvoriento suelo tras un mano a mano y lo disfrutaba, cada lección, cada nuevo conocimiento, el choque de las delgadas pero mortíferas hojas de metal eran el sonido que comandaba la danza que mejor sabia bailar. Era mi vals preferido.

No lo sabía, pero la espada era mi margen de libertad, el único momento donde yo tenía el control absoluto, el poder de vencer y la seguridad de hacer cumplir mi voluntad. La espada era la bocanada de aire que me permitía oxigenar mi ahogado corazón.

Quizá por eso era tan buena.

* * *

 ** _Es la primera vez que me dedico a escribir drabble, ne sé que tan bien lo este haciendo pero espero que alguien lo disfrute. Estos no van a tener ningún orden cronológico ni tampoco sé cuantos publicaré en su totalidad, supongo que los suficientes hasta vengar la memoria de mi amada Oscar._**

 ** _*~Alhaja~*_**


	3. Corazón dividido

_**Corazón dividido**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 17 de enero del 2018**_

* * *

Durante muchos años creí haber nacido destinada a cumplir un solo objetivo; ser la espada de la corona.

Después de todo, era lo que mi padre solía decirme todo el tiempo, era lo que había dictaminado el día en que nací, lo que me recordaba en cada entrenamiento y lo que reiteraba cuando me veía titubear.

Con la madures de los años y mi cargo en la guardia real entonces ocurrió lo que creía imposible… Mi corazón se dividió en dos, y fue el sentimiento en el que menos fe tenía el que ocasionó tal ruptura; el amor por un hombre y el amor por mi reina. Vaya vileza la mía, traicionar en pensamiento a la mujer que le había jurado mi vida, una amarga ironía.

No creía que el corazón de una persona pudiera dividirse más que eso hasta que André me lo hizo ver. Él, que siempre había estado a mi lado, me enseño las dos lecciones más importantes de mi vida en una sola y fue aprender no a ver, sino a mirar.

El me hizo capaz mirar la verdad, como si fuera la primera vez en abrir los ojos al mundo que me rodeaba, y así lo hice. Descubrí era que mi amor más grande era mi país, ese que me vio nacer, la patria grande que tanto me enorgullecía portar en estandartes, la patria hogar y madre de mis hermanos y hermanas, todo francés que compartiera mi idioma, mi tierra, sin títulos de por medio, sin vínculos de sangre ni colores de piel. Éramos una gran nación, todos nacidos de la tierra y al final del camino convertidos en polvo para volver a ella.

¿Por qué entonces lucíamos tan diferentes?

Mi gente padecía, sobrevivía en la inmundicia que carcomía las calles de la ciudad a punta de piezas de pan y guisado de patatas con sal mientras que el resto moría de hambre. Y en su nombre, los miembros de la corte y la corona vapuleaban y despilfarraban los recursos de pueblo en banalidades en el reluciente palacio de la lujosa Versalles ¿era acaso eso justo? Por supuesto que no, y yo misma no había sido capaz de verlo realmente de no ser gracias a André.

Él que al igual que mi país había estado siempre a mi lado, y del que me enorgullecía, pero a quien no había sabido darle su merecido lugar. Fue él quien con su efervescente pasión me enseñó a descubrir el verdadero amor de mi vida, ese que no estaba en la lealtad hacia una reina que no escuchaba su pueblo, ni junto a un extranjero que nunca me amaría. Estaba junto al primer y único hombre que me miro por lo que era y me amo como tal y junto a mi adorado país.

La noche que me le entregue en cuerpo y alma sabía que la decisión que tomara seria definitiva, moriría por amor o moriría por mi país. Pero, ¿qué tantos podrían jactarse de morir por ambos? Después de todo tengo que admitir que fui una chica con suerte, mi única pena será no poder ver los frutos de la libertad.

* * *

 _ **Creo que Lady Oscar siempre amo a André, solo que no cayó en cuenta sino hasta el final de la historia, igual fue con su país, no lo supo con certeza hasta que le dio la espalda a la Reina y a las ordenes de la guardia real para apoyar la revolución. Fue una mujer que dio su vida por amor.**_

 _ ***~Alhaja~***_


	4. Furia Contenida

_**Furia contenida**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 27 de enero del 2018**_

* * *

Algo que detestaba con todas mis fuerzas hasta el punto de hacerme perder los nervios eran los murmullos, los runrunes y las habladurías. Lo que más odio en el mundo son las mentiras y de eso están compuestos los chismes, viles mentiras injustificadas y sinsentidos mezquinos desvariados. La solución que me daba siempre mi madre era ignorarlos, " _a los leones no les importa lo que digan las ovejas",_ me decía.

Para mi desgracia, el palacio de Versailles era el reino de las habladurías, en cada rincón, cada pasillo, cada salón, los ecos de las risas burlonas resonaban en mi cabeza, y no es que me enfadase que hablaran de mí, la verdad es que jamás llegue a escuchar nada más que a chiquillas enamoradas y a caballeros cuyo manejo de su lengua era más agudo que el de su espada, pero de mi reina… sentía que cada mal habladuría suya era un cabello arrancado de mi cabeza.

No soportaba que la reina fuera criticada por rumores que sus mismos miembros de la corte inventaban. Mis ganas eran de empuñar mi espada contra todo aquel que murmurase vilezas contra la primera dama de Francia, arrancarle los ojos a todo aquel que la mirase con burla y pulir el suelo del palacio con sus opulentas vestimentas antes de proclamar mi castigo… el castigo de pagar con mi furia que mi amor no fuera mío, que mi amado no me mirase a mí, que los rumores no fueran infundados y sobre todo pagar con sangre todo aquello que me negaba a exteriorizar hacia la verdadera causante de mi ira.

La podría odiar a ella, podría repudiarla y contribuir en cavar más profundo el hoyo en el que se enterraba junto con su dignidad, pero ni deseándolo con desatadas fuerzas podría llegar a ser capaz de hacerlo, ni a ella ni a Fersen.

Había noches que transcurría en vela dándole vueltas a ese pensamiento, tratando de descubrir si eso me convertía en una hipócrita o en una farsante, o simplemente la mujer más estúpida sobre la tierra. Intentaba aferrarme a mi honor como la última vela encendida durante la oscura noche, pero incluso así, ¿Cómo fiarse del honor para mantenerse en pie, si el amor tiraba de el con espadas y cadenas?

Incluso hoy intento pensar que mi amor por la reina era real, que mi amor por el conde Fersen también lo fue, pero traer a mi mente esa triste excusa de pensamiento no hace más que avivar mi ira. Ese sería mi gran odio, que la mayor mentirosa de Versailles era yo.

* * *

 ** _Kono bangumi wa, goran no suponsā no teikyō de ookurishimasu._**

 ** _*~Alhaja~*_**


End file.
